Hate Management
by Maythereza
Summary: "Why don't you leave me alone!" she said angrily and struggling to take his arms off her "Because I know that i'm all that you want but...you won't accept it 'cause you think you don't deserve me" he said with a cheeky smile...Pairings SB/OC RL/Tonks JP/L
1. Chapter 1 Disturbances

**Authors note: Hi, this is my first story! Hope you all like it :) and I do not own Harry Potter & it's characters, I just love them :)**

**Chapter 1- Disturbances **

-Come on Nathalie we better hurry or McGonagall will let us out of the classroom!-

Both girls ran past her, their schoolbags slipping from their shoulders

-I know, I know- she replied – it's just that my schoolbag is really heavy!-

And it was true. Her schoolbag had at least 6 heavy books torturing her shoulder: one from history of magic, Hogwarts a history, Care of magical creatures, transfiguration, potions and Astronomy-

-It's your fault for taking so much classes this year!-

-Shut it Alice and keep running! - Nathalie said bitterly

-it's true!-

-Alice! Nathalie! Stop arguing! I'm serious we are 10 minutes late! McGonagall will kill us! Last class we were late too!-

Both girls opened their mouths to keep fighting but then Nathalie's bag dropped and her books lay sprawled on the floor.

-Nathalie!-

-what!-

-hurry up! Get them quickly!-

-no! You both go ahead! I'm tired of running with this bunch of books I'm going my step and if McGonagall leaves me out I won't care-

-Ok then- lily spat

Alice tried to help her but then Lily grabbed her by the arm

-There's no time!-she told her

Alice looked troubled but didn't said a word and followed lily

Nathalie picked her books and when she was about to grab the last one she heard loud voices coming toward her.

-Come on guys! We better not make Mcmaggy angry again! - said James Potter running at full speed toward her.

Then stopped to wait for his friends, apparently he hadn't noticed her.

-Hurry Prongs! - Came Remus Lupin's soft voice speeding past him

-hey! Wait for me!- called james after him

-sorry mate! I'm a prefect remember? I can't be late!- he said running and not caring his friends were left behind -Hi Nathalie! Bye Nathalie! – he said as he passed her-

-bye- she said silently putting her last book in her bag- and trying to catch him

"That is impossible; he has longer and stronger legs!" She thought

-Padfoot! Hurry up you lazy moron!- James called behind her- Moony might already reached the class!-

She heard other steps coming nearer and who ever it was, he was chocking to death coughing loudly

-Shut up! I was nearly killed by that potato! And nobody seems to care! – Sirius Black (her worst nightmare) said outraged and coughing again while he reached James, his eyes watery

- See what happens when you swallow like a pig?-

-hey! You ate more than I did!-

-Mmm maybe! Come on lad! let's hurry-

She heard their fast steps coming nearer and nearer

They were running together and James had waited for Sirius. Nathalie was mad at her friends, they had leaved her behind! Just because, her bag had fallen and dropped her books. "Nice friends I've got" she thought bitterly

-Hey Warwick!- said James running by her side –you're late too?-

-no! I'm just having a healthy run to exercise me- she said sarcastically

He Grinned

-I was just asking-

-Hello, love of my life- said a coughing voice to her left

"Great, this was the last thing that I wanted" she thought with annoyance

-Shut up Black- she said and then looking at him with surprise asked:

–what happened to you?- looking his tearful eyes and red cheeks

-I've got a stuck potato on my throat- he said smiling

-Oh my God you are so smart-

He narrowed his eyes at her

-it's not my fault, my so called friends made me hurry and I couldn't eat properly! That's why I have got stuck food- he coughed again

-Pads you are so exaggerated- James rolled his eyes –let's go faster! Warwick you are too slow and Macmaggy won't be nice to us, I can almost hear her: "you nasty latecomers!"-

-I'm sorry it's just that…

-Hey you need a hand?- Sirius interrupted her grabbing her bag and putting it in his own shoulder

She felt relived. The pressure in her shoulders will leave a red mark

–Now lets hurry- he said

The three of them began to run faster through the corridor.

When they reached the classroom Nathalie was about to knock when James grabbed her arm

-Are you crazy?-

-What? - she asked in surprise –we didn't run this fast just no to enter!-

-she won't let us enter- Sirius said –you know what to do don't you prongs?-

-Of course I do mate- he said smiling widely

Nathalie felt Sirius's arm around her shoulders

-What the hell are you doing? - she asked outraged trying to get off his arm

-Shut up and watch- Sirius said putting his other arm around James who knocked the door

The door opened and McGonagall stood there with an angry face

-it's to late, you can't come in-

Sirius started to cough loudly

-Nathalie was about to argue when James spoke:

-We are sorry professor it's just that Sirius (Sirius cough more) is not feeling alright we brought him here but he says he has something on his throat-

They were very good actors. James looked very worried and Sirius was starting to look redder, his tearful eyes narrowed.

McGonagall turned to her

-Miss Warwick what can you say?-

-it's true professor- she found herself saying –we were heading to class when he started to choke…we didn't knew what to do, he didn't wanted to go to the hospital wing, and he did not wanted to miss class either- she said in a fake worried voice

-let me see- she said looking at Sirius face

- get in boys- she said, and Nathalie took her seat next to Lily who looked confused. James stood next to his best friend.

–Here Mr. Black- she said to Sirius, handing him a glass with a green solution- drink this fully-

Sirius eyed it warily but drank it. After all, he was not acting to be choking.

He emptied the glass and hand it to the professor with a big sight

–Thanks Miss- he said smiling -you've saved my life!-

He really looked better

-Of course not Mr. Black, it seemed to be something you were trying to swallow and failed, maybe some bit of toast-

-Actually professor- he said raising his long index finger in the air in an elegant way- it was some damn piece of potato-

-Well Mr. Black, now that your life is no longer in danger you must sit and listen to the class-

Sirius smiled

-Of course, I'll do everything my lifesaver needs! -He said happily sitting next to James

-Then I'll need you to remain quiet- McGonagall said in an icy tone as she headed to the front of the class explaining how to dominate non-verbal spells

Sirius nodded and then turned to Nathalie with a cheeky smile

-You see sweetheart- he whispered –we had everything under control-

-yes, and you participation was excellent- James said over Sirius's shoulder –what do we give her pads a 10?-

-I dare say my estimated Prongs that she deserves a 100 and the marauder award of best girl accomplice- he said proudly taking his fringe away from his handsome face –that's my girl- he said winking

Nathalie blushed and turned away

-Don't say nonsense Black and I'm not your girl!-

Sirius smiled

-Yes you are, those beautiful rosy checks of yours tell so-

-Argh! You are impossible! - She said hatefully and turned away to pay attention to the class

-Bad luck mate- she heard James say –first strike of the day!-

-Shut up Prongs or I'll hex you!-

The class went on quickly, and a few students were placed in front of the class to try a non-verbal spell to practice, like Alice whose spell went wrong and ended on a Hupleppuf's hair that turned blue and started to grow uncontrollably (McGonagall send her to her sit with extra homework and told her to practice the whole day after restoring the Hupleppuf's hair back to normal) Remus Lupin was next and his spell didn't work the first time, but the second try was very good (he made an apple grow 10 times it's normal size) , Me who couldn't transform anything without saying it, looking stupid just holding my wand and shacking it like a flypaper! What a shame! So I was given extra-homework like Alice (at least she had made grow that girl's hair!) And the last one, the insufferable Sirius Black whose spell was the best of all.

It wasn't fair! He had been talking and talking the whole class about stupid stuff (Remus mate, pink unicorns do exist on the south of the country, believe me they're very rare) and was definitely not paying attention! McGonagall put him to practice as punishment for his lack of concentration, And he did very well! turning his arrogant face to us, and with just a quick flick of his wand he made the teachers desk turn mini size. He bended to the floor and took it in his palm smirking.

-Here- he said to McGonagall –looks cute ha?-

She just stood there looking at it with approval and some stupid girls started to giggle looking lovingly at his direction

-Very impressing Mr. Black- the professor said – now you all may leave, end of the lesson!-

Nathalie stood there open mouthed and angry

-Why does everything has to go his way!-

-I don't know… but you have to accept that he's good in every damn class- Lily said as she packed her books in her bag, and then added with hatred: -just as that Potter idiot-

Nathalie snorted

-One of these days I'll kill him!-

-Who are you going to kill Nat? - came a soft voice

-Your dear friend Black-

-He's a prat isn't he? - Remus said smiling- He never practices and always get perfect grades, just as James, I'm good but I always need to study first-

-Good trick, the one with the apple-

-Thanks Lils- he said smiling and making a pony tail with his long brown hair- we need to patrol the corridors at 8 o'clock- he told Lily when he had finished with his hair – I have already talked to the head boy-

-Perfect Remus I'll join you at eight on the common room-

-OK- he said smiling

-Hey Warwick! What about some private lessons of none-verbal spells, I will be the best teacher, and maybe if you have some luck and the common room is empty- Sirius smirked – we can have a kissing session, sounds nice ha?-

Nathalie hit him hard on the shoulder, but apparently her hand had felt more pain than his shoulder.

-Ouch! You idiot! My hand! - She cried

Sirius looked surprised

-But I didn't….-

-shut your face! And leave me alone- she said angrily and storming out of the classroom, Lily and Alice went running behind her.

-See you at eight o'clock!- Lily shouted behind her shoulder as she ran

-Yep!- Remus answered

James looked at him with a frown

-What is that for Moony?-

-Prefect patrolling- he said shrugging – no need to feel jealous-

-Yeah I know, I was just curious-

Then he smiled and started to laugh at the look of hurt and confusion on his others friend's face.

-But I didn't touch her! She was the one that slapped me! And now she's mad at me! What went wrong?- Sirius was talking to himself with disbelief

-That you are a conceited idiot that's what's wrong- Remus said leaning on his shoulder –you always ruin it with your silly comments-

-But I was joking!-

-She doesn't like your jokes-

-But…

-Nothing! –James said slapping him on the back –second strike!

Sirius scowled

**Please review! :)**

**Maythereza**


	2. Chapter 2 More Disturbances

**Chapter 2- More Disturbances**

_Puck- puck_

-Could you stop that please? You're putting me nervous-

-Hemm...sure-

_Puck…_

-Pads…-

-Yes sorry Moony I'll stop now-

-Thanks-

_Puck- puck_

_Puck-puck-puck_

_-_Padfoot I'm serious!-

-sorry, sorry! It won't happen again, I swear-

_-_Hmmm-

Remus stared again at his book trying to concentrate as he lay on the common room's sofa.

_The Goblin made medal that achieved one of the best headmasters Hogwarts has ever had: Andropheous Galleoni, is in the headmaster's office cabinet and was won with pride and honor -puck!_

In Remus mind: Ok Remus…. don't pay attention to that stupid noise, just keep reading…stay calm…concentrate….

_The medal is a constant reminder of how Hogwarts has ever been the best school of wizardry and witchcraft, every student must be proud of standing beneath the walls that have some much history and -puck!_

R: STAY CALM! Concentrate!

_History and ancestors that had fight for always giving the best education possible -puck! And as another reminder we should not forget about the medal of –puck! _

-IT'S ENOUGH!- he roared to his friend that laid sprawled on the other sofa – SHUT THE FUCK UP!-

Sirius gray eyes grew wide

-I'm sorry mate, it's just that I can't open this stupid peanut butter flask! Don't get so mad!-

-I WAS NOT MAD! BUT NOW I AM! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND I'M TRYING TO STUDY!-

Sirius putted his hands up in the air to show he surrender

-Shh shh wolvie stay calm-

-DO NOT CALL ME THAT!-

Sirius stood up and smiled

-Well… I hope that James can open it so I won't bother you anymore-

-Give me that!-

Sirius looked confused

-Give you what?-

-THAT STUPID FLASK!-

-No! You are going to throw it to my face! - he said denying with his head and putting the flask inside his pocket

Remus sighed and tried to smile

-No, I won't do that, just hand the flask, I'll open it nicely-

-I don't believe you!-

-God! For the last time: give me that stupid flask!-

Sirius frowned

-No- he said slowly

-Ok…then… you asked for it-

-Haa? What are you talk…- but he didn't finished the question because Remus rushed over him at hit him hard on the back smacking his face on the floor

-HAAAA! MY FACE! STOP!-

-GIVE ME THAT FLASK!-

-NEVER!-

-OK…-

-HAA! MOONY STOP IT! BLOODY FOUL! YOU'RE DESFIGURATING MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! - Sirius argued forcefully as Remus smacked his face once more against the floor laughing

-What the hell is going on?- called James from the boys dormitory

-He's killing me Prongs! HELP!-

-Moony what's wrong? - James asked

-It's not true you poof- said Remus as he sat on Sirius's back

-I'm not a poof! But you have such a bad temper! And you are heavy idiot, get off!- he complained under Remus weight

-No until you give me that flask-

-Remus, leave Padfoot alone- James said smiling at his friend desperate whines

-No mate he deserves this- said Remus – for being such a bully-

In that moment Nathalie and Alice entered the common room

-get off arse! Warwick is going to see that you beat me!-

-That will be funny Pads- he said malevolently

-No it will not be funny!-

-Wow! –Nathalie exclaimed with a smile –Remus please, please kill him!- She pleaded putting her hands together

-Nathalie love, do something, hex him for me please-

-Oh no Sirius love, I really hope that Remy crushes you- she said smiling

Sirius rested his face on the floor

-Thank you very much Remus- he moaned

The girls went up stairs to the girls dormitories giggling

-You are welcome- he said laughing

- I hate you-

-I hate you too-

Remus reached for Sirius's pocket, grabbed the peanut butter flask and stood up of Sirius back

-This is all I wanted; you could have saved all this if you had just given me this thing-

Sirius kneeled and eyed him fiercely

Remus opened the flask with a quick _puck_ and hand it to his beaten friend

-Here you are!- he said smiling –we werewolves are stronger than simple wizards- he added quietly so only Sirius could hear

Sirius took it

-No Moony here YOU are! - He said angrily throwing the flask content over Remus's face

-Arg!-

Remus cleaned his eyes with one hand

-You're dead!-

-Only if you can reach me wolvie! -Sirius challenged him with a big smile and ran through the door at full speed

-Padfoot! Come here you bastard! - He yelled following his friend as he cleaned again his face with his sleeve

James burst out laughing

-They are so childish! - he said

-Just like you Potter- Said a voice from downstairs

Lily Evans sat on a nearby table and started their potions essay. He pouted.


	3. Chapter 3 That's what you get

**Well this is my third chapter so far! I hope you liked the second one, it was funny to write jajaja & what will happen? Will Remus kick Sirius's ass? mmm...you'll see :) **

**Chapter 3- That's what you get when you do not listen**

Remus cursed to his insides as he ran through the halls.

"_Damn_ _you Black, I've got peanut butter all over my face and my neck! I need to find you so I can kick your sorry ass!"_

He ran past a few first year girls and asked them:

-Have you seen a tall, black haired boy running?-

-A very handsome one?- one of the girls asked happily

Remus grimaced

-Yes, that will be him- he said

-He went in that direction Mr. Prefect- said the same girl pointing at the right corridor as her friends giggled

-Thank you very much ladies- and he speed to the right

-PADFOOT! - He called through the corridor –IF YOU APPARATE RIGHT NOW, YOUR PUNISHMENT WONT BE THAT PAINFUL-

-Ts Ts a prefect saying that? - came a sweet disapproving voice from somewhere

Remus's head turned in the direction of the voice and saw (to his horror) a gorgeous looking girl standing against a wall.

He felt his cheeks burn. He knew that girl.

She was her nightmare, the girl that kept him awake at nights, the one that make him jealous all the time when all the blokes stared at her with their jaws dropped. Not to mention, that whenever she was around he acted like a real mentally ill idiot.

-Ahmm…I was….- he found himself lost for words

"_Say something intelligent Remus!"_

She raised one pink thin eyebrow and started to walk in his direction, approaching him

-you were..?-

-Ahmm it is something really stupid..to-o tell you the truth…-

Now she was so near that they almost could touch, his heart started to beat fast

"_Damn Remus don't get to nervous" _he told himself

She smiled at his troubled face

-Why are you covered in…?-she made a pause and placed a large cold finger in his left cheek. He sighed, wide eyed and embarrassed. Then she took her finger to her mouth and tasted it

-Peanut butter? - she asked smiling

-You'll have to blame your cousin for this- he said with a glare

Her eyes grew wide and she smiled mischievously

-My cousin knows how to have fun- she smiled -And If the game is to cover you with peanut butter then I'll like to play-

Remus flushed violently

-Do not say nonsense Nymphadora-

She frowned at him childishly

-Do not call me Nymphadora Remus-

-That's your name-

-No, it is T-O-N-K-S-

He smiled

-No, it is not, that's your surname-

She folded her arms in disgust and closed her eyes with indignation

-hey, don't get mad at me, I'm just saying the truth, you have to let your name grow on you-

-Remus dear, I love your voice, but sometimes I just hate what you say-

He raised his eyebrows

-Nym.. I mean Tonks, come on… smile to me- he whispered in a soft sweet voice

She opened one light blue eye but did not smile

-Come on don't make me tickle you!-

-Maybe I can forgive you…. - she said happily –if you…

-if I?-

And suddenly she was standing on tip toe, putting her arms around his neck, a sweet mischievous smile playing in her lips.

He felt his palms sweat

"_Jesus Christ! What I'm supposed to do! She's just a little girl…I'm so nasty…"_

-If you kiss me, just one simple little kiss and you're forgiven- she said softly in his ear

Remus skipped a beat

-W..?-

-You heard- she said giggling

-I caa…n't d-o that! - He stuttered

-Why not?-

Remus was near to collapse

-Bee-cause your age, you are too young to kiss! And your cousin will kill me, and… I'm a prefect, I put the rules! So I say no, no kissing!-

She pouted

-No! Do not put that face on me!-

-Come on Mr. Prefect, it'll be just one, and it will be real quick… I'm not that young-

-I said no-

-My cousin won't mind!-

-Oh yes he will!-

-Remus!-

-Simply no-

-Well… you said you won't kiss me right?-

-Right-

-But you didn't say anything about ME kissing YOU-

-Ha?-

And before he could reply she grabbed his face, lowered to hers and gave him a sweet peck on the lips

He found himself breathless. What had just happened?

-This is what you get when you do not listen- she said smiling in his dazzled face –and if you keep looking so adorable you are going to get something better than a crappy peck-

-What are you talking about? - he asked

-Well you know…- she said twirling a long pink curl between her thin fingers- I Fancy you, it'll be stupid of me not to act, when you look so resistless- she giggled

-This is not right Tonks! Sirius will kill me, and you need to stop this, so promise me, that you're not going to keep this stupid game-

She rolled her eyes

-Promise me!-

-Baby, this is bullshit-

-Don't talk like that! You're a lady!-

She made a grimace

-Will you promise that? - he insisted

-No- she smiled

-Tonks!-

-I don't want to, I like this game-

-I said… promise me that you'll stop- he commanded sternly

-Kiss me again and I shall think about it-

He got even redder

-I didn't kissed you-

-Then let me kiss you-

And she hugged him by the waist burying her head in his broad chest

"_Haaaa!"_

_-_Can I tell you a secret? - she asked him softly

-Mmm…yes- he replied in a strained voice

She let go of him but then cupped his cheeks in her hands, drawing his face close to hers.

He couldn't move. He felt as if his legs were pinned to the floor. He wanted to run, because he knew that this was not right, but he couldn't.

And then she kissed him again, caressing his lips with hers, and taking her time to do it, as butterflies squirmed in his stomach.

"_I'm going to pass out"_

Suddenly she stopped and said in a low whisper to his lips_: "I love you Remus"_

"_I'm passing out! passing out!"_

She let go of his face and stood back a bit to look into his shocked eyes,

-Do you love me too? – She asked with a strange mixture of concern and guilt in her own light blue eyes

But he couldn't answer her question because suddenly they heard someone clapping loudly

Their heads turned

-Wow! Simply amazing dear cousin! You really know how to take an opportunity! - said Sirius's voice in an icy tone – isn't it Remus Lupin?-

Remus felt his stomach drop. He was dead.

**Chan chan chan! This is dramatic... and I know this is an OC&S.B fic but I like remus-tonks stories, so I put some of it too :) and yes... Sirius will keep stalking Nathalie, so more strange stuff is coming! jojojo**

**And please, PLEASE give me some feedback! tell me what do you think! Let me know if it's worth it!**

**Thanks!**

**Maythereza**


	4. Chapter 4 The joke is on you

**Thanks dawn for beeing my beta reader! :)**

**Chapter 4- The joke is on you now **

"Padfoot, I can explain this-"

"No you can't!" Sirius replied, his stormy gray eyes boring into his.

Tonks started to laugh. Remus looked at her in surprise. Was she mad? They were about to die and she was laughing! He could feel Sirius's cold fury in the air. He had betrayed one of his best friends by kissing his little cousin! Not to mention that he felt all dizzy and about to pass out after the previous events.

Sirius approached them with his arms crossed against his chest. Remus's heart started to bump with fright. And Tonks would not stop laughing!

"What is so funny, Nymphadora? I thought I had made it clear!" her cousin drawled.

"Listen Sirius, it was all my fault, do not blame her…"

"I know it's your _entire_ fault. How could you do that, Remus?"

Tonks had tears of laughter running down her cheeks now; she looked at her cousin with a big smile.

"That's enough, Sirius," she choked out.

"NO! It's not enough," he growled, this time trying not to laugh himself.

Remus saw that, and wondered what the hell was happening.

"Tonks, I _told_ you that this peanut butter covered baby was mine!" He said, smiling cheekily, "How could you kiss him, just knowing I'd be outraged? And you're my cousin!"

Remus blinked. "What?"

Sirius smiled.

"Did you really think that I was mad at you for that terrible kiss attempt you both had?" He asked him, surprised.

"Well … I ...Yes! YES! Did you just fool me?" he asked hysterically. Both cousins burst out laughing. He crossed his arms in anger.

"You guys are the worst I'll ever meet."

"No, no! Blimey Moony! You are no doubt the worst kisser I've ever seen if _that_ is all you can do!" Sirius joked, taking away his fringe from his face elegantly and leaning against the wall.

Remus felt his cheeks burn.

"Then you're not mad?"

"Not at all! Well…just a bit…why did she have to kiss you? You could have started," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Are you crazy?" he said, outraged at his friend. "She's just 13!"

Sirius shrugged. "She likes you and my first kiss was when I was 10, so never mind."

Tonks nodded. "You see! I told you he wouldn't mind, you worry way too much!"

Remus could not believe his best friend.

"Then, what was that show for?"

"Oh, just a little joke, but Remus's completely against people who want to be together, but for some stupid reason aren't … see what happens with Warwick, so the joke's on you."

Remus was startled.

Suddenly Tonks said, "Guys! What time is it?"

Remus checked his pocket watch.

"5:10."

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed, hugging both of them. "Gotta go, love you both!" She hurried to exit, her long pink hair bouncing behind her.

Both friends wished her luck in class and then look at each other

"Now what?" Sirius said, putting an arm around his friend's shoulders and giving his usual bark-like laugh. "Now that we are on good terms, can we have a chess game?"

"Yeah, chess will be fine … but hey! I had just remembered! I was about to beat you wasn't I? For this," he pointed at his face, which was still covered in peanut butter.

"No, no you kissed my little cousin!"

"But you said…"

"Nothing! We are even!"

"Screw you."

Sirius laughed again.

"This, my friend, is exactly what I felt when Warwick saw me on the floor with you above me like if was some kind of donkey you can ride. Completely stupid.

"Nice description of you there," Remus joked. "A donkey - ha ha suits you perfectly!"

Sirius narrowed his eyes at him.

"A donkey is not a beautiful creature," he said running a hand through his long sleek hair. "If I was an animal, I'd be a unicorn or a dragon, something with class."

"Yeah," Remus agreed, "a pink one, like those you mentioned in class!"

"No! That is not masculine!" he laughed.

"Exactly, it suits you."

"Idiot."

"But anyway," he said, shrugging. "You happen to be a black dog."

"A very cool one," he said, nodding, "and intimidating."

"Yeah, kind of. When you don't transform into a puppy to run after Nathalie so she can stroke your fur."

"But she doesn't know that!" he said it like if turning into a dog to be loved by a girl was a completely normal thing.

"You are the world's biggest arse."

"Yeah," he said, smiling happily, "sometimes."

"Most of the time!"

"Sounds about right, but everyone loves me like I am," he said, winking at a girl that went passed them and blushed furiously at his sight.

Remus sighed.

"Thank God that you are not a prefect."

"I thank God too! Imagine that!" He said, horrified. "Having to lose all the fun!"

Remus hit him on the back.

"Moony, if you want to touch me just ask - I can even hug you."

"Shut up!"

"Ok, ok. Whatever you like, my peanut butter baby," he said, laughing and ducking from another attack from Remus.

"No more jokes!"

"Yes Sir!"

"These Blacks are going to be the death of me," Remus thought gloomily.

**Enjoy the winter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Basket of carrots

**Hello! here's my new chapter, hope you that like it :D **** And I do not own harry potter and its characters and blablabla and all that stuff that everyone writes at the beggining (and sometimes no one reads) Enjoy the holidays, the snow and the presents! yay! My beta Readers been bussy so I hope she likes this. **

**5- Basket with carrots**

Nathalie was lying sprawled in her bed thinking that her new class schedule sucked, when Lily entered the room with a gloomy expression.

"Nat that is not the way a girl should sit" she said disapprovingly closing the door behind her

Nathalie ignored her

"What's wrong?" She asked her

"Potter" She replied tiredly

"What did he do this time?"

"Long story" she ran a hand through her hair "he started to sing… (if _that_ is what he was doing) in the middle of the great hall, a song he composed by himself, Eww! It was terrible he could have broken several windows"

Nathalie began to laugh

"Poor guy, he though you'll like it"

"Are you kidding? It was the worst thing that I've ever heard! He was shrieking in agony"

"What did it say? "

"The song?"

"Yep "

"Mmm…something like: I love your hair, and you hair eyes, and in that part I cannot remember because I started to feel like throwing up, then he continued with something like: I love, love, love you I adore, adore, adore you"She giggled

Nathalie burst out laughing

"Damn…that sounds bad!"

"I know, Catastrophic!"

"But… well, at least you know his intention was nice"

"If you had heard you wouldn't be saying that"

"Yeah, maybe" she said shrugging "I felt like that when Black dedicated me a song in my last birthday"

Lily waved her hand as to lessen importance "Yes I remember, but I dare say that Black sings loads better than Potter and you need to consider that Black was drunk"

"Potters sings worse?"

"No doubt"

"That's scary"

"Yes, he's a terrible singer; he can't even compete with Black singing drunk in your birthday"

"Oh my…good I wasn't there"

Lily sat next to Nathalie with a sight embracing her knees

"Sometimes… I don't understand him" she said "I do all I can to keep him away from me, and he thinks I'm encouraging him"

"Boys brain works backwards" Nathalie said shrugging

"I know…" she sighed

"But hey! I was thinking" she jumped abruptly "do you want to go out of the castle?"

Nathalie raised her eyebrows

"In order to…?"

"Well, it's a perfect day to…"

Nathalie shook her head "It's snowing outside, I don't want to catch a cold"

"Oh come on Nat!" She pleaded "we'll have a snow fight! It will be fun!"

"Lily I don't want to spend my holidays with a red nose thank you!"

"Come on Nat! Alice and Tonks have already said yes, and if you accept I will let you hit me 3 times for free! Tempting ha?" she wagged her eyebrows

Nathalie grasped her chin thinking

"For free?"

"Yes!"

"No revenge?"

"Of course not you silly girl, that's why it is for free"

"Ok then, you convinced me"

"Just because you're evil!"

"Just a bit" she said straightening up "let me find my snow boots and my gloves, and maybe my scarf too"

"Wiii!" Lily clapped happily "Ok dress up, I'm going to find the girls to tell them you have said yes!"

Nathalie made a face "Yeah, go tell them"

She exited the room and closed the door behind her

"Well at least this will have a price…I'll be able to hit her for free" she said to the empty room, as she bended down looking under the bed for her snow boots

"_And I wish I could hit Black for free straight in the face, and maybe…maybe break his Adonis nose" she smiled happily at the though of Black whining over his broken nose _

((Out of the castle))

"Are you ready?" She said loudly at her friend

Lily waved her hands looking afraid "No wait!" She closed her eyes and put her arms at her sides, her hands clenched into fists" I'm ready now!" she yelled loudly

"Here I come! Get ready to meet with Nathalie Warwick's wrath!"

Lily opened her eyes abruptly

"Wait! What? Why? Are you mad at me?"

Nathalie grimaced

"No! It was just a dramatic phrase to start the game!"

Lily relaxed

"Ha ok! Ready?"

"Yes!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! AND YOU SAID I HAD LIKE HAHAHA 3 STRIKES HAHAHAHA! THAT MATE… WAS AWFUL! 30 STRIKES IN LESS THAN 5 MINUTES! HAHAHAHA!"

Sirius was howling with laughter in the floor clutching his sides that hurt for laughing so hard, next to a very angry looking James sitting on the sofa. His eyes were slits as he watched his friend with a bothered expression.

"Shut it Padfoot! It's not funny!"

"OF COURSE IT IS! HAHAHA MERLIN THIS HURTS HAHAHAHA! I NEED TO STOP HAHAHA BUT I CAN'T HAHAHAA!"

"I SAID SHUT IT! ... Geez you've been teasing me with this the whole morning! Aren't you tired?" He turned to look at his other friend for support "FOR HEAVENS SAKE MOONY, YOU TOO?" He asked Remus with indignation as he realized he'd been sneering behind his book"

Remus looked up guiltily

"Sorry prongs it's just that…haha..she haha said funny things" he chuckled trying to hide behind the book

"MOONY, MOONY! " Sirius called him as he kneeled in the floor and wept his eyes that were teary

" WHEN SHE ASKED: _ARE YOU SINGING OR HAHAHA ARE YOU DYING POTTER?_ HAHAHAHAHA!"

This time Remus couldn't hold the façade he had, and burst out laughing as hard as Sirius

"HAHAHAHA!"

"SHE TRIED TO HIDE BEHIND HER FRIENDS AND THEN UNDER THE TABLE! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"NO! SHE DIDN'T TRY! HAHAHAHA SHE DID HIDE UNDER THE TABLE!"

"AND HE FOLLOWED!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"MERLIN! MY STOMACH HAHAHA! I'M DYING!" Sirius cried

"HE FOLLOWED! HAHAHA!"

"It will be nice if you both died" James said through gritted teeth and crossing his arms hard against his chest "traitors"

"SHE RAN TO THE HALL HAHAHAHAA AND HE FOLLOWEED STILL SINGING! HAHAHAHA!"

"I LOVE, LOVE YOU! HAHAHAHA I ADORE, ADORE YOU! HAHAHAHA!"

"YOUR BEAUTIFUL GREEN EYES! HAHAHA!"

"YOUR WONDERFUL HAIR! HAHAHAA!"

"Have you finished?" James drawled

"Not jet Prongsie hahaha" Sirius managed to reply through his peals of laughter "Your mermaid voice hahaha!"

"Yes hahaha her mermaid voice telling him to stop shrieking!"

"POTTER IF YOU DO NOT SHUP I'M HEXING YOU!" Sirius mocked a bad imitation of Lily's voice

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

At this point James stood up from the sofa and ran up to his dormitory in a bad mood, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Pads hahaha we…hahaha we need to stop hahaha he really feels bad for this"

"Hahaha I know…"he said trying to catch his breath "Merlin… hahaha that was hilarious hahaha poor prongs! Let's go upstairs and give him some moral support"

"Yes…haaa" Remus replied breathing deeply "But let's calm down first, otherwise he'll kill us"

"Damn he was angry"

"Course he was! We were making fun of his special Lily flower song! Hahaha!"

"Hahaha! But we warned him! We told him this couldn't end well! Hahaha Geez…"

They stood up and went to the dormitory. Before entering, they both took deep breaths.

Remus intended to open the door but Sirius stopped him

"Wait! Hahaha I need more air!" He said waving his hands to his face

"Come on Pads if you start laughing I'll start too!"

"Sorry, sorry. Ha ok. I'm ready" he said seriously his cheeks still red

"Sure?"

"Yeah, yeah open up" he nodded

James had the curtains of his bed closed so they weren't able to see

Him, and in the room lingered a heavy silence.

"Do you reckon he has cut his veins?" Sirius whispered with fright

"Of course not you arsehole!"

"Well…he was rejected by the girl he loves"

Remus opened the curtains. But James wasn't there.

"Where the hell is he?"

"Maybe he is in the bathroom" Sirius offered, approaching the closed door. He knocked.

"Prongs…mate? Are you there?"

Silence

"Listen … I'm sorry…I shouldn't have laughed like that; it was a very stupid thing to do" he told the closed door

"We shouldn't have" Remus corrected him

"Yes we shouldn't… we both regret it, we were joking, and we were a bit off hand… sorry mate"

Silence again

"Is he really there?" Remus asked concerned

Sirius shrugged "No idea"

"Open the door"

"I'm not opening! What if he really is using the bathroom?"

"He is not!"

"How do you know?"

"He would have responded"

"He's mad at us!"

"I know, but maybe he is not there"

Sirius knocked again. This time louder…

"Prongs! Mate! Are you there? ...hey listen, just answer if you're there, you don't have to forgive us right now but…man this is childish! Get out of there and face us! It was a stupid joke! You can even hit me if you want!"

He knocked again

"Get out now! Don't make me open the door!"

"I'm telling you he's not there" Remus said quietly

"Shut the fuck up Moony! I'm trying to solve this out!" He bellowed

"You're solving nothing!"

"Well forgive me for trying! Have you got a better idea? I mean if his not there, then where? This is not a very big room and we just have one bathroom!"

"I know but maybe he got out"

"We would have seen him! James Potter! Open this fucking door right now! I'm your best mate! Have some consideration! I'm telling you that I'm fucking sorry and you just stay there and say nothing! I never regret anything and right now I'm feeling like a real arse! I was a fucking bad friend and I'M SORRY! DO YOU HEAR ME? I'M SORRY! You're acting like a fucking baby!" He yelled banging at the door

Remus went past him and turned the handle

Sirius gasped. It wasn't locked.

But there was no one there.

"What the…"

"I told you he wasn't there"

Sirius ran a hand through his long hair in frustration "We really piss him off"

"I know"

Then they heard someone laughing. Somewhere in the room James was laughing.

Their heads turned to Sirius bed, no one was there.

"Fucking bastard, you were there all the time using that fucking cloak!" Sirius gasped looking at the laughing spot

James pulled off the cloak sneering

Remus laughed too but Sirius was incensed "Why did you do that?"

James smiled

"I knew you would follow me and make a scene like the previous one hahaha!"

Sirius smiled "You know me too well mate"

James smiled and Sirius sat in his bed next to him

"So? Are we forgiven?" He asked

"After all those beautiful things you said of our friendship? Of course!

you really moved me"

The three of them started to laugh

"I feel like an idiot" Sirius accepted "the only thing that I didn't said, was that I loved you hahaha"

"No worries, I already know that, and now you know how it feels when someone laughs at you"

"It's pretty shitty man"

"Yes it is, man I should have never sung that stupid song I wrote in third year!"

Remus and Sirius suppressed a grin

"I told you that wasn't a good idea!" Remus said

"And you should have stopped when she told you to! Not to follow her to the common room!"

"I know, I know, she never likes anything I do!"

"No offense mate, but if I were a girl…I wouldn't have like it either" Sirius said sincerely, putting his hand in his friends shoulder

James frowned

"How could you know that? You are not even a girl!" He replied

"I just know it, trust me"

"Is the offer of hitting you still available?"

Sirius gave him a big smile and shook his head "Nope, it expired two minutes ago"

"That's sad"

"Not at all, but I can give you a little advise, don't sing, you better give her a letter, not with corny poems or stuff like that, just tell her what you think about her"

"But Pads, he only thinks corny stuff about her" Remus said matter of factly

"You're right…what about a nice box of chocolates?" Sirius tried

"To common" James said

"Flowers?" Remus offered

"Too common! And I've already done that"

"A nice bracelet?"

"I've bought one for her last year, and she never wears it" he said sadly

"Hmm, what about… an owl or a cat?"

"She's got an owl and she's allergic to cats"

"Then give her a basket with carrots!" Sirius exclaimed desperately

"What?"

"Do nothing! Blimey, that girl is like Queen of Hades herself! I quite understand now why you are so desperate singing ugly songs to her! "

"Sirius don't tell him that he sings ugly, he just doesn't know how to sing"

"Thanks Moony but don't try to mend it" James said angrily "Basket of carrots! Ha! And you were supposed to give me advice, better a basket of berries, cherries or pasties"

Remus and Sirius eyed each other ad then Sirius rolled his eyes

"It was a stupid joke!" He said with a grimace and pulling at his hair in despair "who in its right mind will give its future girlfriend a basket with whatever fruit, or stuff in it?"

"Well, maybe if the basket it's well decorated and colorful it could look pretty, don't you think?"

"Merlin, we've lost him!" Sirius cried

"Definitely" Remus agreed

"It's just that you Boys don't understand my logic" he said with indignation

"No prongs, you've got no logic at all" Sirius corrected him

But his friend was not looking at him. In fact he was looking through the window with a shocked face.

"Prongs what's the matter?" He asked

"Pads! Your girlfriend is killing my Lily flower with snowballs!"

Sirius looked thunderstruck

"What the hell are you talking about? "

"Look at the window!"

Sirius approached the window and saw Natalie, who was throwing snowball after snowball at her red haired friend who was standing very still in her spot.

"Why do you reckon she's not moving?" he asked chuckling

"Maybe she charmed her and is having some kind of violent revenge!" James said, afraid that something bad will happen to the love of his life

"Snowballs are not violent James" Remus said "Whereas Nathalie would never do something like that to Lily"

"I don't know Moony; my girl is pretty spiky when she gets mad"

"But just with you"

"Good point…" he shrugged

"You do not understand! I need to save her!" and with these last words he ran to save his beloved

"I'm going too; Nathalie might need my help, with this lovesick maniac you can never know…Coming?" He asked Remus

"Hemmm…no, I need to finish my potions essay, you go" he said evasively looking at Tonks laughing face through the window

"Ok, be right back! Haa… and you can copy my essay if you want; I've already finished it" he said before leaving

"Thanks…"

After all that was no lie, he hadn't finished the essay; he had spent a lot of time daydreaming about that kiss Nymphadora had given him and could not concentrate.

"_Bloody feelings!" He thought pessimist _

**Please Review! Make it a Christmas gift :) ****Cheers! **

**.:. Maythereza.:.**


	6. Chapter 6 Snow Fighting

**Hello again, thanks for the ones that reviewed! It means a lot really! I'll be updating quick this days thanks yo the tactic my beta reader gave me :D thanks a lot Keiba you're great!**

**Haa, and I do not own Harry Potter and it's characters (sadly) but I like to play with them. **

**Chapter 6- Snow fighting **

**Nathalie's POV:**

My feet where sinking in the snow and my cheeks and nose were pink, I was freezing to death. This was a complete waste of time. I've been here throwing snowballs like an idiot for nearly half an hour without any good result, not to mentions that I am the worst player that has ever existed. Why were the girls so excited? This stupid game sucks and I'm tired. I hit Lily just once and it had been by mistake! Gosh this is exasperating…Alice and Tonks are giggling behind my back, they think I can't hear them….What is so fucking funny?

"None of my snowballs are reaching you!" I said loudly to Lily in exasperation

"That's because you've got a lousy aim" Tonks said amused

"It's not fair! I'm freezing, I'm not hitting her, and this was supposed to be fun!"

"Nathalie stop being moaning Myrtle!" Lily said giggling "you hit me once in the arm, and with so little strength that I barely felt it!"

I crossed my arms and ignored my red haired friend. She was so annoying sometimes.

"Where's your so called wrath?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. I was starting to feel numb because of the cold. I needed to end this and get inside the castle. The image of a hot chocolate and a book by the fire was constantly popping in my mind. Why did I ever agree to do this? Oh yeah I'm stupid, that's right.

"You'll see! I was just warming up!" I said in a cool voice, moving my poor arms and legs as if doing exercise

"She is angry now" Tonks whispered to Alice

"She gets angry so easily! We were just joking!" She agreed

"But she's bad tempered"

"Come on Nathalie you've got to hit me two times so we can start the fight!" Lily yelled

"Come nearer!"

"No, that's cheating! We arranged that this is a considerable distance Nathalie, come on! Just hit me!"

As if it was easy! I have no intention of staying to the fight, I was going to hit Lily two more times and return to the castle. So I grabbed a good amount of snow in my right hand and then with both hands gave it a round shape.

"This will be my special throw! You better prepare! It's going to be….mmm throw number… 101!"

"Yeah Come on Nat!" Alice and Tonks encouraged me from behind

"Yes, you are the good one, do not fail me" I told the big snowball on my hand before throwing it with all my strength at Lily's face.

To my big surprise it really landed on her face. Lily started to choke and laugh at the same time.

"Lily what's wrong?" I asked, frightened at the thought of hurting her

But Lily was smiling "I thought you'll never hit me and you got me when I was smiling! Hahaha so I ate a bit of snow! Eww it tastes bad!"

We laughed too

"That's for calling me moaning Myrtle!"

"I won't make that mistake ever again"

"One last shot!" Alice squealed happily "And the fight starts! Come on Nathalie just one more shot!"

I leaned down to grab more snow, my spirits raised now, and I was about to throw it at Lily, when a hand closed around my wrist with such force that made me drop it. I raised my eyes to see who had stopped me, and was surprised to see James Potter's angry face.

"What the…?"

"No, that is my question!" He interrupted me with a strange cold voice that made me thought that something was terribly wrong "What do you think you're doing Warwick?"

I found myself lost for words. What was he doing here? And most important, _what was wrong with him?_ His hand was still grabbing my wrist and _ouch! _He was tightening so hard that it hurt. The cold would not help and I was confused, he looked really angry but… why? Lily's angry voice was what brought me back to reality.

"Potter let go of her right now! What's wrong with you?"

James looked at her in amazement "But Lily… she was attacking you!"

"Of course she was, you big headed idiot!"

James's eyes widened in shock

"But…why? She could have hurt you…" James seamed more confused than me

"We are having a snow fight James" I told him calmly "In snow fights you are supposed to _attack _your enemy"

"I already know that!" he said scowling at me "what I do not know is why you are attacking her, while she's just standing there!" he pointed to the spot Lily had abandoned to come to my rescue.

"That is none of you business Potter!" She said with hatred as she came closer to were we stood, Alice and Tonks following her "Why do you always come and ruin everything?"

Suddenly a snowball hit Lily in the back of the head and she let out a shriek of surprise.

Everyone's heads turned, and we saw Sirius Black and his insufferable smirk, playing with another snowball in his hands.

"No more shouting at my friend Evans. You already had a go at him this morning"

"Then tell _your friend_ not to mess with us" Lily spat at him

Sirius smiled

"Oh he was just worried; he thought Nathalie was trying to attack you, as we saw you very still in your position, not caring to fight back"

"For your information I owed Nathalie three throws at me for free, but she couldn't hit me, that is why she kept trying. So now that you are so well informed why don't you leave the hell out of here" Lily spat

"Oi Evans, what a temper! Poor little prongs, he's going to suffer when he marries you" he teased smiling

Lily's Face turned as red as her hair. "I'd prefer to marry the giant squid" she said with hatred

"Pads do you reckon I should feel jealous of the giant squid but now? She always brings him up" James pointed out grasping his chin

"Yes I think so, and also offended mate, I don't think any squid can compare to your good looks" Black said suppressing a grin

"Black stop saying nonsense, as you realize, you're not required here, so….why don't you, like Lily said: _get the hell out of here" _I said in my sweetest tone

Black turned to look at me and was about to say something cheeky, when his smile faded, as his gray eyes traveled to my wrist, the one that James was still holding. _Shit!_

He cleared his throat and turned to his friend with a frown.

"Hamm…Prongs… why are you holding Warwick's hand?"

James looked confused "Ha? What?"

Then he realized that he was still holding my wrist and he dropped it quickly, apologizing "Sorry Warwick" whit out looking at me

"That's fine" I answered, massaging my poor and sore wrist "Just remember to ask, if something's wrong first"

"He hasn't have to, is none of his business what do we do on our free time" Lily spat

"I'm really sorry Evan" James apologized to Lily with sincerity "I thought…

"Who cares about what you though? You always think wrong! And you are always doing ridiculous things to exasperate me!" she was spitting venom in every word "why don't you leave me alone! Find something else to entertain you!"

James eyes grew wide, he looked hurt and for several seconds no one dared to speak a word.

Then Black cleared his throat

"Let's make a bet" he said happily, changing the subject and playing with the snowball he still had in his hands "we'll have a snow fight, we both against you 4 girls. The one that hits the other over three times wins"

"Awesome!" Tonks said happily

"But that is a challenge, not a bet" I said skeptically "Honestly Black, and you call yourself smart? I thought that at least you knew the difference"

"I haven't finished babe" He said rolling his eyes "If you win, I'll make sure, that my friend here" he looked at James "never bothers you again Evans"

James eyed him as if he had lost his mind, whereas Lily looked interested.

"I like that part, but what happens if you win?" she asked cautiously

Sirius gave her a seductive grin "If we win…You will go on a date with him next Hogsmade weekend"

Lily's eyes narrowed and her expression went thoughtful.

Hahaha! If Black thinks that Lily is going to accept that, he needs his brain cheeked!

"Am… Sounds good… deal" Lily said finally, offering her hand for him to shake

_What?_

"And Warwick will have to kiss me" he added, his grin widening mischievously

"No!" I said loudly "No way!"

Lily thought about it for a second but made her mind in an instant

"Deal" she repeated as she smiled defiantly

James looked really amused and self confident

"Lily! I'm not kissing him!" I said outraged in Lily's ear before she could shake his hand

"Don't worry Nat; we are not losing this bet. You want to kiss this bloke as much as I want to go out with his friend so there's no way we are going to loose" she whispered back

"But what if we _do_ loose? I suck at snow fighting if you haven't spotted!"

"I know, but we three are really good, and they are only two of them, we have an advantage!" Lily said with bright eyes "And there's a juicy price! Potter will leave me alone for once and for all! This is wonderful!" She looked as if she had won heaven

"But there is no price for me!" I complained

"You know what, you are right" she said "This is a bit unfair"

"Hey, why you ladies take so long? Just make the deal" Sirius said in a tired tone as he watched them talk

Lily turned to face him

"Black, there is something we need to add to this bet"

Sirius raised an eyebrow "What is it Evans?"

"If we win, you and Potter will leave _us_ alone for good" she said putting an arm around a mortified me, that was about to faint.

Sirius crossed his arms and eyed them warily

"That was not my game plan" he whispered to James in a hushed tone.

James shrugged "They're smart mate"

"Smart girls… argh this happens when you're attracted to the good ones, you can't fool them easily! Damn it"

"Ok, sounds fair" he said slowly in a normal tone and taking out his wand "and to do this right I'll make the spell shall I?"

James nodded

"What spell?" Alice asked frowning "I know the kind of spells you both are familiar with, and I don't want something nasty happening to my face"

"No need to freak out Sands" Sirius said casually "It's an innocent spell that will let us know when we've been hit. If we hit you, a red splat will appear in your clothes, and vise versa, like that, there is no cheating" Sirius answered. He found my hopeless eyes and winked in my direction. I ignored him.

"Very thoughtful" Lily recognized

"So… is this a deal?" He offered his long fingered hand

"Deal" she said shaking it

"No turning back" he warned smiling devilish

"No turning back" she repeated defiantly "This is war Black, we'll show no mercy"

Sirius eyes grew wide, faking surprise "Always so evil Evans" He replied with a grin "No doubt that's why James saw you first of all boys…. he likes it rough"

"Shut up and do the trick" Lily said coolly

I gulped loudly

"_Help me Merlin!" _I thought desperately "_If you help me I promise I'll sleep earlier and I'll try to moderate my bad temper, I'll even stop scaring first years in the halls with that stupid mask I wear on Halloween!"_

We took our turn to be touched by Black's wand. And when it was my turn, he said softly in my ear: "Prepare that mouth of yours babe, I'm going to teach it a very good lesson today" I felt Goosebumps all over my body, and had nothing to do with the cold. How dare he say something like that?

I felt my cheeks burning again "Shut up Black, we are not going to loose!" I snapped

He smirked, taking away his fringe from his face in that elegant way that was so characteristic in him.

"You don't look to confident"

And the way he looked at me, I had to admit, nearly made me melt. Damn. Why does he have to be so handsome? It's easier to reject ugly guys! He's sexy even when he's being a git.

Sirius touched James with the tip of his wand and then to finish, he touched himself.

"Ready for our date honey?" James asked Lily grinning

"Ready to say goodbye forever?"

"uh-uh"

We four girls immediately started to back away.

And then, it started.

Snowballs were flying everywhere and I was way too nervous to even run and save myself from the hell that was about to come. After two minutes of looking at nothingness like stupid, I found a nearby tree and started to run in its direction.

"_I'm a silly coward! But there is no way I'm kissing him!"_

From my hiding place I could see it all. Lily and Tonks were really good players, they were dodging nimbly heir attackers shots, and were attacking with as much force as them.

James and Sirius were having real fun, they wouldn't stop smiling or laughing, and to my big disappointment they were skillful and fast. Soon they will realize I was not to be seen; then they will find my hideout and attack me! God I'm lost.

Alice was hidden too and she already had a red splat in her right shoulder, the only big difference between us, was that Alice was attacking them from her hiding place while I was just standing here betraying my pride.

"_What if I try? I'm well hidden, they wont spot me" I_ thought happily "_I might help a little"_

Suddenly Tonks gave a triumphant cry. She got Potter in the head and a red splat appeared in his hair and forehead.

My heart began to rise. There was hope! "_Tonks and Lily are awesome and Alice…well, she is making a big effort. If we won everything will be paradise. No more Black singing drunk in my birthday, no more flowers in my window, never again will I have to listen to his stupid voice telling me stupid things. It sounds too good to be truth but…"_

Nooooo! Black got Lily in the back.

"_No, there is no hope, we are lost!"_

But Tonks got Black in the chest

"_Yes, Tonks you're the best I'll kiss your feet later! What? Potter you arsehole I hate you! We are lost! Lost forever! ... Alice that was a great shot! You're the best! Take that Black! Ha! We are winning! This is girl Power!"_

I was outta my head

"_NOOOO! Black you're a pain in the ass! I hate you more than Potter! What? Lily's got two red splats! We're going to lose, no, no, Merlin please!"_

"_Yeeeeessss! Lily that was revenge! You're the one! That's my friend... Dam it Potter! Can you just die for 5 minutes? Please! I mean you're insufferable! NO! There is no hope! No hope at all!... _

Totally outta my head

"_Tonks! Yay! I love you! You'll save us, you're our last hope! Wait… NO! Black you're beyond all bearing! I'll kick your ass!"_

Alice got out of her hiding place in surrender; she had already three shiny red splats covering her clothes. Sirius and James shared a hi-five.

"_What? Lily's joining Alice! Noo! We are lost! …Potter, stop celebrating, Tonks is still fighting! But what's wrong with me? What am I saying? This is the end! There's no way we are going to make it"_

Tonks got James on the shoulder

"_Potter is out! Black and Tonks are even! Come on Tonks! You're the one!"_

But Sirius got Tonks in the back of the head as she leaned down to get more snow. It was over.

"Fuck! I nearly had you!" Tonks cried sadly

"You need to be faster dear cousin" Sirius said smiling as he fastened his shirt

James sat on the snow happily (_are you nuts!) _

But Lily was still smiling "Nathalie is our last hope! She's clean; she hasn't got any red splat! And Black is nearly out!"

Sirius turned in my direction with his usual smirk

"I like to leave the best for the last" he said not taking his blue-gray eyes from my trembling form "Let's dance for a bit Love"

"Come on Nathalie! You're our last hope!" Alice cried in my direction

"Fight like a real Gryffindor Nat!"

"_Oh dear Merlin he's approaching me!"_

"Show him what you're made of Nathalie Warwick!"

"_Yes, that's my name_…._Dear God_ _he looks like a lion… and I'm the pray! Should I run?"_

"End this soon Padfoot, my ass is freezing with this snow" came James voice

OK at this point I have three options:

1-Beg for mercy: Of course not! My pride is already in tatters! So it's time for the next option.

2-Fight: Hahaha! I can't even hit a non moving target! But I'll try….

3-Run like the coward I really am: find another hideout and betray my friends so they can kill me slowly and painfully in a few hours. Of course they will need to find me first; I can hide in the forbidden forest…. No… wait! this is ridiculous _I can die_ in the forest. Well maybe the green houses will keep me safe for longer than two hours.

"Why so pale baby?" Black mocked

He was three feet away from me. My knees began to shake, I felt cold sweat in my forehead and I tasted blood when I bit my lower lip.

"Look Black…let's make another deal" my voice sounded hoarse

He moved closer "What do you mean by that?" he asked playing with an enormous snowball and eyeing me with curiosity

"Well…If you let me win I'll kiss you willingly; it will be in the cheek… but you won't have to force me, cause I'll do it" I was trying to sound brave but I knew I looked stupid

He let out a bark of laughter

"Hahaha hey Warwick, you gotta be kidding me! A kiss in the cheek? Like first years do? No way!" he sneered "Aren't you a big sixth year baby?

I knew that wouldn't work but I had to try. Black was a nightmare.

"But this is unfair! I'm the worst at this game and you are an expert so this is absolutely unfair!" I complained like a five year old

"No babe this is completely fair, I've already 2 splats on me, and you're clean! I'll be a gentleman. So go on, and grab your snowball, I promise I won't hit you in the course"

"_Time for option 1? Noooooo!"_

"What about a hug?"

He shook his head

"Warwick, pick up the snow"

"But…"

"If you don't start this I'll do it, and you're not going to like it" he warned me smiling

"This is not my fault! Lily got me into this! Let me out of this please" I begged him feeling pathetic

He started to laugh again "Are you that desperate?"

"I think so"

"Love I didn't got you or Lily into this, you both did it, she shook my hand, you agreed so don't get cold feet. She ought my friend a date and you ought me a kiss, so let's finish this" He grinned

Pouting, I leaned and picked up some snow. I took my time to give it a shape. But then hesitated…he raised an eyebrow

"What is it now?"

"_I don't trust myself in this… time for option 3!"_

I dropped the snow and ran, ran from it. They were all going to kill me. Me, the last hope? Hahaha! I don't think so! And it wasn't even my fault! Lily got me into this; I was an innocent victim of my friends' bad treat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Black asked behind me sounding surprised "You're not going anywhere!"

Hell he was following me. I was running as fast as I could, but he had longer legs and he was athletic. Damn it, I could almost feel him. I should have listened to Alice when she asked me to jog with her in our free hours between ancient runes and herbiology. Shit! Why am I so lazy? That exercise could have helped me in this moment.

Two minutes later I had him in front of me. What a shame! I can't even flee from him! I was panting, feeling all sick and he wasn't even disheveled.

"What was that love? You wanted to flee?" he mocked in amusement "Don't worry I'll finish this quickly and it won't hurt"

Smack!

Well this is how life is. Unfair, full of tramps, and definitely not easy, my options failed and… option one, was never an option so… like I said before: Lily Evans! This is you entire fault!

**Please review! :D Reviews make me writte a lot more!**


	7. Chapter 7 Fat, ugly and stupid

**Hello again! Happy New Year! **

**This is our year people! muahaha THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH to all you wonderful guys that reviewed! You make my day, you really do :D**

**Enjoy the chap! (yeah, I know...strange name for a chapter)**

**Chapter 7- Fat, ugly and Stupid**

_And finally, add Rosemary roots to the boiling cauldron; this final step is of high importance to the complete preparation of the potion. Do not scramble, just add them, and the lilac will turn a powerful red._

"That's it, I'm done" Remus said tiredly to the empty room yawning and stretching.

His back ached and his long light-brown hair was slipping from the string that made his ponytail. That essay had taken a lot of time to write, but he had had too many distractions considering his thoughts were not in order, some beautiful pink haired girl kept interfering with his homework.

Suddenly the portrait hole swung open, and in came Peter Pettigrew, looking pale and more tired than him. His dark blonde hair was up in all directions and his lips were green. His back was hunched and there were big holes under his eyes.

"Hello Pete" he greeted him smiling "You don't look good, how did it go?"

Peters grimaced and went to sit next to his friend.

"It was horrible Remus" he complained running a hand through his messy hair "she treats me like a 5 year old and she thinks I can't handle anything by myself… she was a complete nightmare, pure torture!"

Remus smiled sympathetically at him

"I though she was sick"

"She _is _sick, but she still doesn't like being treated, she wants to do everything by her own, and pushes me away when I'm trying to help, I nearly burned her hand because she wouldn't let me take her mug to make some tea" he said angrily "and she blames me all the time, she says I'm useless and clumsy"

Remus put a comforting hand over the plump boy, who looked miserable

"She doesn't mean that Peter, I think she was just pissed, that's why she said those things. Don't take it too seriously"

Peter shook his head

"No, she really means it, even when she's not mad at me she's horrible, and flinches at the sight of me, I've seen her…oh by the way…" he added moodily "she mentioned you three, from last holidays"

Remus tensed.

Why was Peter's mom talking about them? Maybe she thought they were taking him out of bounds. Was that why she had been horrible to Peter? He had never complained about her before. They went to visit him last holidays, but Mrs. Pettigrew had treated them very affectionately, of course she didn't know that he was a werewolf.

"mmm really?" he asked awkwardly "and what did she said? Maybe she doesn't like you to be friends with us"

Peter snorted and waved Remus's words aside

"Of course not, she loves the three of you! She's always reminding me that I'm not as good looking as Sirius is, and not athletic as James, and not even a little smart as you" he sighed heavily "Believe me Remus, she's got a big crush on you guys….and she's always comparing me"

Remus didn't know if he should feel better.

"I'm not that smart; Sirius and James always get better grades, and don't even study!" He said smiling and thinking that he was not helping at all "I know how you feel Pete, but think about this…my… _condition _has got me chained to a nasty future; you'll be able to get a good job, get paid and have a good social standard, marry and have children. Live a perfect normal life, you may have troubles, and yeah everyone has them, but me? Well… I just don't know, I dread the day we get out of school"

Peter watched the sad smile on his friend's face

"But you're very smart Remus, you'll find a way" he said miserably "You are a prefect, your mother loves you and thinks that you are the best son on earth, even pretty girls chase after you and will love to be by your side. Me? My mother hates me and thinks I'm ugly, fat, and stupid, even Sirius and James think that too…don't deny it Remus!" he warned him quickly when he saw that his friend was going to retort something "They are always telling me… I'm a goner! and not even flies chase after me…Merlin, I'm so depressed!" he said banging his head in the table

Remus snorted

"You sound like nymph hahaha with that phrase about being depressed, she uses it a lot, and like you…over stupid things"

"Sirius's hot cousin?" he asked not taking his face up from the table

Remus nodded

"Great! Simply great! First I'm sent home to take care of my ill mom, who hates me and calls me ugly, fat and stupid, then she compares me to you and now I sound like a girl" he said putting his hands in his head "I'm lost!... maybe I should like guys"

Remus started to laugh heartily

"I don't see the fun side" Peter murmured mournfully

"Peter! Hahaha what's that got to do with everything? Stop saying nonsense! You just had a rough week, there is no need to_ be depressed" _he finished the sentence sneering

"You don't understand, you haven't got my problems"

Remus snorted again

"Yes of course, because lycanthropy is no big deal!"

"You are still a prefect, and Sirius's strange-named, hot cousin is after you" he said looking up at him, his head still resting on the table "the only time she's ever talked to me, was to ask me if you were in your dormitory or in the library"

Remus stayed wordlessly

"She's obsessed with you Moony, I've seen her chasing you, and getting every chance she can get to be around you"

Remus was getting nervous. He had tried with all his might not to remember the words she had said to him that morning. But the real thing was that she had said them, they were real, and he wanted to jump from the north tower.

"You…you think so?" he asked stupidly "she's just friendly, we had known each other for a long time, that's all"

Peter rolled his eyes

"Wish she were as _friendly _with me! Come on Moony don't fool yourself you know perfectly well that she loves you"

Remus looked away quickly, pulling the string off his hair, and letting it fall to his face.

_I love you Remus…do you love me too? _

Her voice was making a hole in his brain. He wanted to throw up.

"Moony what's wrong?" Peter asked him concerned "you look as bad as me"

"I've been feeling a bit off-color" he answered evasively

"Is the moon….?

"No, no it's not that"

"Maybe we both can go to the hospital wing" he offered "I'm having nausea, maybe something I ate before I came here. Do I look greenish?"

"Are you pregnant wormy?" asked a cheeky voice coming from the portrait hole

"Of course not!" he shrieked "Why do you always come with things like that Padfoot?"

"Just taking the piss" he said approaching them with a big grin on his face, James was behind him, gazing at the wall with a dreamy expression "Did you missed me Wormy?" he asked in a shrilly voice as he launched over him, hugging him and burying his nose on the boy's hair

"Oi Sirius! Get off me!"

Sirius ignored him

"Bet you did! How's mommy?"

"She's fine, now get off me!"

Sirius released him grinning

"Forgive me for having loads of affection to give"

"Your affection is suffocating and gay" Peter said stiffly getting his hair away from his face

"Ow! Little Peter is mad at me" Sirius said pretending to be hurt "and he thinks I'm gay…maybe he wished I was gay, so he could kiss me"

"No he doesn't, he had a bad day" Remus said giving Sirius a knowing look "So stop bullying him"

"I was not bullying him Moony" Sirius said outraged "can't anyone be happy these days? Come on prongs let's get outta here and get drunk with pumpkin juice!" He said sitting next to his dazzled friend

"What's going on with you both?" Remus asked them eyeing them suspiciously "You look too…cheerful"

"Haven't I just said we were happy Moony?"

"And why is that for? Wait… maybe I don't want to know"

"Yes you want to know Moony!" James said joyfully as he awakened from his trance. Then he realized that he had been talking to the wall, so he turned to Remus "Evans is finally going out with me next hogsmeade weekend!" His grin was wider than ever

Remus and Peter turned to look at each other with astonishment

"Now that is a great joke" Peter laughed

"It's not a joke guys! Evans is really going out with me!"

"Have you imperioused her?"

"No!"

"Did you threaten her?

"Moony!"

"Then why?"

"She agreed to go out with me!"

"You asked and she said yes?"

"hemm…yeah…kind of"

Remus and Peter didn't look convinced. James sighed.

"Padfoot you explain"

"No, you explain prongs; let me swim in my own happiness" Sirius said closing his eyes with a grin

"mmm ok then… well, you remember when I went to rescue her from Warwick?"

Peter was lost but Remus nodded

"Well, she wasn't attacking her…"

"I told ya!"

"Yes, yes, let me finish! They were having a snow fight, and she was to hit Lily 3 times to start the fight, but she couldn't, so poor Warwick had to keep trying"

Remus sneered

"Poor Nat, and why did you do to her?"

"Nothing, I just… well let's not get into many details. Evans started to shout at me, _as she usually does, _and we were arguing, when pads came with a great idea"

Remus rolled his eyes

"Wonder why I think it sounds dangerous"

"Because it was my idea Moony" Sirius said proudly putting his arms behind his head lazily

"Yeah, right"

"So he suggested we had a snow fight and a bet. Boys against girls, if we won Evans will have to go out with me and Pads would have to be kissed by Warwick"

Remus's jaw dropped

"And they agreed to that?"

James shrugged

"They were confident… maybe because if we lost we will have to stop chasing them"

"I see…so you won the bet" Remus stated crossing his arms

"Obviously!"

"And Nathalie kissed you? I can't believe that!" Remus said in awe to Sirius

"Not jet Moony, but she will" Sirius said jauntily as he put his feet on the table and crossed them lazily

Remus snorted

"Did she run from it?"

"Nope, I told her I will ask for my kiss in an appropriate moment"

"Knowing you, you'll choose an inappropriate timing for her" Peter said smiling

"How little confidence you've got in me Wormy" he said pretending to be hurt again "ha, and Moony Tonks was wondering where you will be" he wagged his eyebrows at him with a teasing grin "told me to tell ya that she was looking for you"

"Hemm really? Well… I was doing homework wasn't I?" he said nervously "Hey guys, I'll see you in a bit, I need to check something in the library before they close it" and with this last words he headed to the portrait hole and disappeared from his friends view.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"It's your fault! You made the deal!"

"You never helped! You hid the whole game; you could have stopped Black if you hadn't been such a coward!"

"I never had a chance! I suck at snow fighting, don't blame for this Evans!"

"You never had a chance? You had loads of chances! But you decided to run and leave us behind, how do you lose in 3 minutes Nathalie?"

"I'M TELLING YOU, I SUCK AT SNOW FIGHTING!"

"FORGIVE ME FOR TRUSTING YOU!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TRUST ME! BUT YOU'RE FUCKING DEAF!"

"DO NOT SWEAR IN MY FACE NATHALIE DIANNE WARWICK!"

"I FUCKING SWEAR WHEN I FUCKING WANT TO, LILIAN!"

"GIRLS FOR GOODNESS SAKE, SHUT UP!" Tonks yelled in despair, her hair turning as red as Lily's with anger "This is crazy! We are friends! It was a stupid game, we lost and that's it! We are not a bunch of sore losers! So stop shouting at one another and keep your deal as the brave women that you are!"

"You both are like sisters!" Alice joined "Since first year, you can't damage your friendship over this stupidity!

They continue to say nothing

"Oh come on girls! They're James and Sirius! And it's just a date and a stupid kiss!" Tonks said with a voice that clearly stated: _You are exaggerating!_

"Black and Potter are very good looking guys! What's wrong with you girls? I mean, you're not dating or kissing Avery and Mulciber!" Alice said angrily

"They are marauders! And my cousin, Nathalie" Tonks said outraged "is the best looking guy on the whole school! I can't see your point. The way you're behaving about kissing him is a personal insult to me!"

Nathalie was biting her nails nervously, and Lily was playing with her sleeve.

"You both were stupid enough to do what you did, so now accept the consequences and…laugh" Tonks keep on "laugh 'cause it was a game and it was fun!"

Both friends looked at the snow covered ground, without knowing what to say.

"Yeah, Tonks is right, you got into this by yourselves, and you have to admit that it was fun, we lost and there's nothing we can do about it, but we are still friends, and you girls love each other, so stop being silly and hug right now!" Alice said earnestly

Nathalie and Lily eyed each other for a moment and then hugged strongly.

"Forgive me for blaming you Nat" Lily was saying in Nathalie's hair

"I shouldn't have said those things Lils, I'm sorry"

"You're my best friend, and I'm really sorry for making decisions without asking you first"

"You're my best friend too, and forgive me for being a coward, you're right, I should have helped" Nathalie said in Lily's shoulder

"That's a lot better" Tonks said happily embracing Alice

"Yeah, look at them, as if they could last being mad at each other"

When the girls broke the embrace, they took hands and smiled at Alice and Tonks.

"Sorry for making a show" Nathalie said "thank you girls, and don't be offended for Black Tonksie, it's not that I think he's gross or anything, quite the contrary, I know he's gorgeous, but he's always bothering me, and a kiss will inflate his ego even more!"

"Yeah you're right about that" Tonks said laughing "he's a prat"

"So can we now go up to the castle? I'm freezing!"

It was staring to snow again, and the cold wind kept blowing in their direction, making them shiver. They took each others arms and started to walk toward the castle in a rare trembling chain.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When they reached the Gryffindor common room Tonks asked Nathalie if she could tell Remus, that she will be outside waiting for him. Nathalie agreed with a smile and the other girls said goodbye to her. She moved her fingers against the wall impatiently, she hadn't seen him since the morning and she missed him. Had he missed her too?

After a few minutes Nathalie came out from the portrait hole.

"He's not here Tonks, your cousin said that he went to the library for homework stuff like 20 minutes ago"

"Oh great, then I'll meet him there, thank you Nat, I'll see u around" she said giving her a quick hug

"Bye Tonks, see u!"

Tonks hurried to the library, feeling butterflies in her stomach. Sweet Remus, always reading, hiding from her behind the shelves, and avoiding her eyes as he played with his hair. But she was not going to give up on him, us much as he pushed her away. She didn't know why he kept doing it, but she was going to find out and destroy his excuses. He was worth fighting for.

"_What are you hiding Remus Lupin?" _she thought curiously

When she reached the library entrance she fixed her hair and began to search for a tall boy with a sad face. Madam Pince shot her a nasty look from her office; Tonks gave her a weak smile.

"_Where are you Remus?"_

A boy that had many books in front of him (must be investigating) smiled at her from a nearby table, she smiled back, even if she had no idea who he was.

And then she found him.

Remus was sitting on a table next to the window, he wasn't reading as she had expected, he was… _asleep? _She couldn't see his face, which was resting in his arms, a big book forgotten by his side. His breathing was calm and rhythmic.

She hesitated, but then very silently, sat in front of him. She watched him for what seamed an eternity, smelling his soft fragrance, listening to his breathing, and then very carefully she leaned closer and kissed the top of his head.

She waited

Nothing happened

Tonks bit her lip and then sighed. If only she could see his face! Watching him sleep had always been one her big wishes. She raised her hand and stroked his soft hair lovingly, burying her nose in it, and inhaling deeply.

"_Merlin, he smells delicious!"_

Suddenly she felt him move under her, so she returned to her sit quickly, waiting with her hands under her legs.

He raised his face from his arms and his amber eyes stared at her guilty blue ones. He seemed sleepy and disoriented.

"Morning love" she said smiling

He jumped startled, taking his hair away from his eyes

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a hoarse voice

"I came here looking for you" she said happily

"Sorry, I must have dozed off" he said clearing his throat

"You did…sorry for waking you up, but Madam Pince wouldn't have been happy if she had found you sleeping here" she said amused at the thought of Madam's Pince furious look.

"Yeah, I know…thank you Nymph" he said rubbing his eyes. Then he stood up from his seat and grabbed his book "Let's get out of here"

Tonks stood up too, and reached for his hand. He tensed, but took it anyway. She smiled to herself, leading the way out of the library. His hand was warm against her cold one.

"You're hand is frozen" he pointed out as they reached the hallway

"Yeah, we had a snow fight; my feet are numb!"

"You should sit by the fire in your common room"

"I have a better idea" she said turning around and facing him with a big smile

He knew that smile.

"_Uh-uh"_

He dropped her hand and took a step back looking worried.

"Nymph I'd better get back to the common room…I shouldn't have slept in the middle of my study…I was..."

"Dreaming about me?" she asked innocently

Remus blushed

"No...No, I was…I was a bit tired, that's all" he stuttered "I need to catch up with transfiguration… sorry, I'll see you later" he said curtly making his way to Gryffindor common room

Her smile vanished. Something was wrong.

She ran and grabbed his sleeve. Her eyes full of fear.

"Remus what's wrong?" she asked him shakily

He looked at her startled, why was she shaking?

"Nothing… nothing, hey I'm fine, just a bit tired" he calmed her "What's wrong? You are shaking"

She released his sleeve

"I'm just cold" she said evasively "But you're acting strange with me"

"I'm not…I mean… I'm just busy. But are you alright? You are shaking way too much" he said worried "Do you want me to take you to the kitchens, so you can have a hot chocolate?"

He was right; she was crossing her arms, pressing them tight against her chest, her legs trembling and her teeth chattering.

She shook her head, pushed him to the wall and hugged his warm torso "I just want you to hug me" she said as she buried her face in his clothes "I had missed you all day, and by the way you are avoiding my eyes _more than usual…_I though…I thought you were mad at me" she whispered between her chattering

Remus sighed loudly, resting his head on the wall.

"I'm not mad at you Nymph…it's just that…that I..." he sighed again don't knowing what to say

"Tell me what's wrong, I know something's wrong…I know you Remus" she whispered

"No... What can be wrong?"

"Why aren't you hugging me? I asked you to hug me" she reproached him

"I need to get going Nymph" he said tiredly

"No"

"Yes"

"Hug me please"

"Nymph, stop being a child!" he said raising his voice

She looked at him with wide reproachful eyes

"No, I'm thirteen; I can act as a child if I want to"

"That's fine, but I'm not a babysitter so let go of me now!" he snapped

"_Now he's getting mad at me! Merlin I need to do something quick!" she thought fearfully _

She tightened her grip on him

"No, I'll never let you leave" She said smiling.

And then she slid her cold hands underneath his shirt making him jump violently, her cold fingers caressing the warm skin.

"HAAA! Merlin Tonks! What's wrong with you?" He asked angrily

"Hug me now!" She demanded "Or I'll go further"

"Let go now! You're cold as hell!" he bellowed grabbing her hands and pushing her away

She took a step back and stared at his cold amber eyes.

"I'm sorry! It was a joke, sorry… sorry…" she said regretfully trying to embrace him again "I didn't mean to…

But he was backing away dropping her hands furiously to her sides.

"No, get away from me!" He said fiercely "You never listen to what I say, don't ever touch me again!"

And with these last words, he stormed out of the hall, and out of her view, a silent tear sliding from her cheek.

**Yeah! Everyone thinks that Peter Pettigrew is Fat, ugly and stupid... puff I forgot to say coward too, but anyway please review! that motivates to write :) and this was a dramatic ending chan chan chan! hahaha **

**Thank you for reading!**

***Hugs!***

**Maythereza**


	8. Chapter 8 Nightmares and fights

** Seriously...school and work are killing me :( Hope you like this!**

**Chapter 8- Nightmares and fights**

**Sirius POV**

Everything was dark and quiet, but I couldn't sleep. I had this crazy feeling that someone was watching my every move from somewhere in the room, which felt odd, heavy and unknown. I had no idea why I was feeling like this.

I rolled over and I felt something on my bed. Or was it someone? Merlin! There was someone in my bed!

Scared, I moved as far away as I could from the unknown person, who had been sleeping in my bed without me noticing, and raised my hand to turn on my desk lap. But…there was no lamp, and no desk!

"What the hell is going on?" I gasped

"Prongs…. is that you? This is not funny"

There was no answer

I got out of bed, and my bare feet did not recognize the cold ground beneath them. My heart started to rise, my forehead was sweaty and my stomach was twisting like mad.

"Prongs? Moony? Wormtail? Something is wrong in here" I said weakly

"But…this is not my room"

And then it hit me. _I was in my room. _But not in my Hogwarts room. How could this be possible? How did I get here? I looked for my wand, but I was in my pajama, which means: no belt, no wand. Where was it?

I walked through the darkness and reached the desk sited next to the window to turn on the big lamp that I knew would be there. I turn it on, and the sudden light hurt my eyes.

I rubbed them and stared horror struck at the motionless figure resting in my bed.

"_What the hell!"_

It could not be her, it could not…but it was her.

The girl was lying on the bed in an unnatural position, with her head to one side and her long black hair scattered on the pillow. Her delicate nightgown was covered in blood. One of her bloodstained hands was lying next to her pale face and the other one hanging from the edge of the bed. Her blank eyes were wide open and her lips were a strange mixture of blue and purple. She was dead.

I fell to my knees, closing my eyes. I didn't want to see.

"_No, please no…. not her"_

She was dead in my bed. And she was covered in blood.

"_What it's going on?" _

I rubbed my face and then pulled on my hair in frustration.

"_It's a nightmare, just a nightmare, she's not dead"_

Someone had killed her and left her in _my_ bed. That is why I had felt watched and couldn't sleep… she was watching me with her wide blank, dead eyes.

"_She's not dead, no one has killed her…I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, dreaming, dreaming!"_

Slowly and panting, I opened my eyes, and stood up to reach for the bed. I climbed to it, and touched her face with shaky hands. She was cold and hollow.

"God no…" I pleaded shakily "No please, please… no, not you, please"

I felt hot tears in my eyes.

"_Why? why? why? I don't understand! Was it my fault?"_

I caressed her cold cheek. Yes, it was my fault. It had happened again… it was my fault.

I lay by her side, my heart threatening to break at any time.

"Please forgive me" I begged in her neck "it's my fault"

Mi shaky hand closed her eyes and then I placed a soft kiss in her cold forehead.

Suddenly, a horrible cold laughter was heard from somewhere in the dark room.

My blood froze

Startled, I lifted my head and my eyes searched for the woman who has laughed, and found it next to my wardrobe. But she was not alone, she was with some else, someone who I could not distinguish.

"Yes my boy, it's your fault" my mother said with her cruel voice, laughing again at the fear in my eyes "I had to punish you again, for disobeying me. We agreed that you were to marry Zhilaa, not this awful girl you were so in love with" she said pointing at Nathalie's body "You are not to feel love for anybody my dear, love is for weak people...you are not weak, 'cause you are a Black"

"Mother you're insane!" I spat beyond anger and fear

Walburga Black was cruel, merciless and evil. I had always known that. I had lived with her my whole, miserable childhood, and if it hadn't been for Hogwarts, I would have been tortured beyond belief, I was completely sure of that. She was mad.

"No I'm not you foolish boy, I'm just making sure you don't make any silly mistakes! You were warned Sirius, you as well as killed her!"

"NO I DIDN'T!" I screamed feeling sick

"Yes you did!" yelled another voice

The girl next to my mother became visible, tacking a few steps toward me. Zhilaa was looking at me through cold, shadowed eyes. Her face contorted with anger.

"You're marrying _me_ Sirius Black! Did you hear me? Me, Zhilaa McCrae! Not Nathalie Warwick!" she shrieked with fury, her long blond hair falling from her tight bun

I was feeling really sick. These women were completely mental. I wanted out.

"No, I won't. I want nothing to do with you" I said weakly

"We'll be together even if you like it or not" she said with an horrible smile "and…we'll keep her" she stared at Nathalie's cold body "as a pet. It will be fun to watch you grieve over her" she finished laughing with the same cold laughter that my mother had, and then they both were laughing at me, and I wanted to throw up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP IT! AHHHHHHHH!"

They were laughing harder, they'll never stop.

"STOP IT! NOOOOO! PLEASE!"

"Pads wake up!" Someone was slapping me hard on the face "It's alright Padfoot, WAKE UP!"

Their laughter was pounding in my ears. I covered my ears with both hands trying to block their mockery.

"Pads! It's just a bad dream, WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Someone was trying to take my hands off my ears. I could hear James's voice from somewhere, he was calling me, and suddenly I couldn't hear my mother nor Zhilaa's laughter.

My eyes snapped open, and I saw my three best friends sitting in my bed and looking at me with worried expressions.

I sat up, taking my hair away from my sweaty face, my teary eyes avoiding theirs, embarrassed at their staring.

But in a minute James came over me, and embraced me.

"Blimey Pads" he gasped in my hair "You scared me to death"

I didn't know what to say, I couldn't move. My body felt numb and heavy. My heart was beating so hard against my ribcage that it hurt. So I just stood there, panting in my best friend's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked me quietly

"I..."

_Where was my voice?_

"Calm down" he murmured rubbing my back "It's alright"

It had been a nightmare. But the worst of all I have ever had. It had felt so real. The fear, the shame, the guilt, the hatred...they were so fresh inside me.

We stood there like nearly five minutes, and when I relaxed, I felt my heartbeat slowing down and my breathing coming back to normal.

James broke the embrace, but he put his hands on my shoulders, staring at my unfocused eyes.

"If you don't want to talk about it, its ok pads, but...It will be better if you let it all out" he said earnestly

Moony changed his position, standing next to me and putting a comforting arm around my shoulders "Tell us... it will make you feel better" he assured me with one of his sad smiles

Peter nodded, sitting closer to me too, and rested one of his plump hands on my left knee. As if saying that everything would be fine.

I looked at them and swallowed, feeling vulnerable and scared.

"It..it will be better if you don't know...it was so..." my voice broke

"We'll stand it Sirius" James said "go ahead mate, tell us"

I hesitated, but in the end nodded

"It was... it was dreadful" I started shakily

"Remember... what I told you in first year? About...about the muggle girl in those...those holidays?

They nodded silently

"I dreamt about it"

They said nothing, so I continued.

"I dreamt that...my mother did the same...the same thing...to..." I covered my face with my trembling hands, trying to push away the image of Nathalie's cold corpse

"To Nathalie?" James offered silently

I nodded, my hands still covering my face.

Moony's hand squeezed my arm.

"But it was a nightmare Pads" he comforted me smiling "just a nightmare, Nathalie's fine. Probably snoring in her room"

"Yeah" James agreed "You'll see her in the morning, there is no way your mother can get her hands on her"

"I know" I said brushing away the tears from my eyes and staring at them guiltily and embarrassed "Sorry for waking you up guys...I feel stupid for crying, you'll think I'm a weak poof"

"Not at all mate" James said with a big grin "That's Walburga's Bullshit! Don't feel stupid for crying, it's completely normal, has nothing to do with weakness! And what you saw on that dream must have been dreadful, so don't be ashamed! I've cried many times before"

"Yeah, don't worry padfoot, I cry all the time!" Peter told me smiling

"Thank you Pete" I said with a shaky smile

"But you cry all the time 'cause you _are_ a poof" James said grinning

Peter slapped him on the back and we laughed together

"Guys... thank you" I told them sincerely "I feel loads better"

"Told ya, now back to bed marauders! And no more screaming Pads, I think you woke up the whole tower!" he joked as he gave my shoulder a squeeze "If you need something else just wake me up" he said winking, as he climbed off my bed and headed to his own.

_Merlin! Had everyone heard me?_

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no" Remus said smiling "Prongs was just joking"

Relief ran through my tense body.

"Night Padfoot" Peter said climbing off the bed at the same time that Remus

"Night guys"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The nightmare had passed but the images were still fresh in my mind. Therefore I couldn't sleep. I put my hands under my head and looked at the ceiling.

I wanted to see her. I wanted to make sure she was fine.

"_Of course she's fine you moron, it was just a stupid nightmare, get over it and get some sleep" _a voice was saying in the back of my head

I was feeling dirty in my sweaty nightshirt, I hated that feeling. So I sat up, took it off and throw it at the floor with a lazy movement.

I ran a hand through my hair and found that my forehead was sticky.

Eww

I climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Once there I poured cold water over my face, washing away the sweat and tiredness. I stared at the large mirror.

My reflection was awful, my eyes were red and shadowed, my skin looked ghost-like and my mouth was dry.

I turned off the light and walked to my bed feeling tired but not sleepy. The moon was glowing bright, and its light gave the room a pearly appearance.

I sat on the edge of the bed and reached for the glass of water I had left in my bedside table. I drank fully, feeling better with every gulp.

I left the empty glass were it had been before, and looked around the dim room. Everything was quiet except for Wormtail's snoring.

James slowly breathing told me that he was fast asleep. But...

"Are you alright?"

I looked startled at Remus's bed

"Geez Moony!" I whispered "You give me quite a fright"

He sat in the edge of his bed too, looking at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry" he apologized "I can't sleep"

"I'm sorry Moony…"

"No, no, it's not because of you, I wasn't sleeping at that moment. I heard you first because of my insomnia"

"Oh… and why is it?" I asked concerned

"I…mmm I don't know" he answered nonchalantly

"I can't sleep either…I can't stop thinking about that fucking nightmare"

"You give us a fright, we thought someone was killing you" he said smiling

"My subconscious was"

He chuckled

"Yeah…"

We stood silent for a while, and then realized that Wormtail's snoring was becoming a bit too loud, so I threw him a pillow.

He made a silent hissing sound, rolled over and kept snoring normally"

"He sounds like a pig being slaughtered" I joked

"I know, awful..."

"Yeah..."

"Padfoot...can I ask you a question?" Moony asked awkwardly a few seconds later

I nodded, frowning at his strange expression. He looked like if he wanted to cry or something.

"What's up Moony?"

"Well its something really stupid you know... but..."

"Spit it out"

"If you...if you had my condition...I mean, if you were a werewolf... would you give yourself a chance to have a...you know, a girlfriend?"

I sneered

"This is all about Nymph isn't it?"

"Answer the questions please"

"The answer is yes"

"But..."

"Wait" I interrupted him "if I were you, of course I'll give myself the chance, I could be a lunatic and sadistic wolf once a month, but the other days I'll be a completely normal human being. Every boy deserves to have a girlfriend, it's a normal life process, so stop acting the sacrificed bloke that cares about people's safety and tell her that you like her as much as she likes you"

"But pads, you don't understand, it's dangerous! For both of us! What if I hurt her? Or what if she runs away when I tell her?"

His tortured expression told me that he had been thinking about this for a while, but he had to see what I saw. My cousin will not run away, I knew her, and I knew that she had her own suspicions.

"Remus, you can't hurt her, you always go to the shack, and we're always there to control you, and most important, if she running away is what's troubling you, stop worrying 'cause she's going nowhere, Nymph cares about you more than you can imagine, she's going to understand"

Remus didn't look cheerful, and he didn't say anything, instead he looked through the window with his brow furrowed.

"Tell her" I encouraged him "You'll be surprised"

"One day I will, but for the moment...I'll leave things like this, I'll keep my distance, maybe she'll open her eyes and forget about me"

I chuckled

"Luck with that"

He smiled

"At least you're normal; you _can_ have a chance with Nathalie"

"Of course, and she'll be mine, you just wait" I winked in his direction "she just has to realize that I'm the one for her. And _you _have to come back to your senses and give yourself a chance"

"thanks Padfoot"

"You're welcome mate"

"Where are you going?" he asked surprised as I reached for the door

"I can't sleep, I'll go to the kitchens for some fresh tea, is too hot in here, want to come?"

"No thanks, I need time to think"

"ok"

"but pads…"

"what?"

"Put a shirt on"

"Nobody is going to see me" I winked "I'm a marauder, see?"

He smiled

"ok, ok"

"I'll be right back"

I exited the room wishing I could jump into the black lake.

**Reviews are very welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9 Better

**I hadn't updated because of a stupid error that ocurred and I couldn't publish! That was really stressing! that's why I'm updating this chapter earlier! don't forget about this story! :( **

**Chapter 9- Better**

"Can you please, please, _please _turn that damn lamp off? I can't sleep Nathalie" Lily growled through her pillow "It's 2:00 am!"

"I will Lils, just one more minute!"

"No! You said the exact same thing two minutes ago!"

"I know, I know! But this time I will, just wait one more minute!"

"Nathalie!"

"I'll hurry!

"You... and your stupid novel!"

"It's not stupid; I'm in the best part!"

"Close that book or I'll throw it out of the window!"

"Please just one more chapter!"

"I said no!"

Nathalie closed her book with a sight

"You're evil"

"I'm not, it's too late for reading and just the same I know you can handle some suspense"

"I was in the best part!"

"You're a weird girl, you say you hate romance and then you fall in love with the strangest character from a dramatic and corny novel"

"It's not corny"

Lily made a face "I borrowed you that book, I know it's corny"

Nathalie pouted

"Well maybe...but Ahmed is the best character in the world!" she said lovingly

"It's ironic that you like him"

Nathalie's face went blank

"Why is that?"

"Cause he is _so _like Black!" she said giggling

"Of course not! How can you say such a thing?" Nathalie scandalized

"Ahmed is a bastard with women; he's conceited, childish, and violent, he thinks he can get whatever he wants, just as Black does"

Nathalie's jaw dropped

"Well...maybe, but he isn't so bad with Diana...those were just coincidences"

Lily laughed hard

"Come on Nat! Hahaha he kidnapped her and tortured her, he was an arse!"

"Ok, ok maybe they are a bit alike, but I don't care! So please let me continue the chapter, just one more!"

"No baby, if you want to keep reading, I know you'll be very welcome in a sofa downstairs where you wont be able to disturb a soul" Lily assured her smiling

Nathalie grunted

"Ok, ok you win, I'll go downstairs!" she said moodily, pushing aside the covers and turning off the lamp "bad friend"

"You are so impatient! You'll read in the morning!"

"No! Like you said I can't tolerate suspense! I'm running to Ahmed's arms!"

Nathalie grabbed her book and hurried to the exit. Lily's laugh vanished when she closed the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nathalie's P.O.V **

Lily is such a bad friend. I have done loads of things for her, and this is how she pays me? Kicking me out of my own bedroom! It was just a bit of lamp light! What about that day when she hadn't finished that long and painful DADA homework and she had the lights on all night? I never complained! And last week when we had that horrible surprise test and I gave her a few answers! And now that I want to read one little chapter she kicks me out!

I suffer...I really do.

Pfff...Merlin, I think this novel drama is hitting me.

I found a great place in the comfy armchair next to the dying fire. I sat happily and opened the book, dying to know what will happen next. Ahmed was going to kiss Diana. How could she hate him? He was so awesome! God I have a big trauma with this fictitious guy!

And then... DEJAVU...BIG, STRANGE AND STUNNING DEJAVU

No! I hated Sirius Black! He was going to kiss me someday because of the bet! Lily was right! This novel was kind of my story...maybe that is why she insisted so much that I read it.

This revelation was not funny! I was in love with Ahmed, did that meant that I was unconsciously in love with Black? NO I hated Black. But Diana was falling in love with Ahmed... _What is wrong with me! This is just a novel for havens sake! _

I will continue reading and forget about my crappy life.

**Sirius P.O.V**

"Can I get you anything else sir?"

"No thanks, this big glass of cold tea will do" I said smiling and showing my glass to the little elf that kept asking me the same question every 5 minutes

"I can get you some chocolate cake or maybe some pasties" he offered happily

"No its ok I'm not hungry, maybe tomorrow, thanks I'll leave now, goodnight buddy"

"Goodnight sir" the elf squeaked

I got out of the kitchens and then walked to the Gryffindor common room, glass in hand.

The air around the castle was fresh and sweet, my naked torso was appreciating it. The slow walk through the corridors was really relaxing as I sipped my tea.

I reached the Gryffindor tower and was about to give the password to the fat lady when I heard someone moaning. Uhg?

"Don't put that face kid; you have been doing just the same don't you? Everyone's waking me up! Where are the prefects and the head boys?" the fat lady spat "This is completely irresponsible! Everyone is out of their beds!"

I was very confused now, what was all that shit about?

Ignoring the fat lady's arguments I rounded the corner and spotted Larry Carson (Uhg… I hated Carson) eating his girlfriend's face.

_This explains the moaning_

"Oh...mm I'm sorry" I apologized when they looked up at me "The fat lady...sent me to see what was happening"

"I though Potter was the head boy Black" Carson said sounding irritated "not you"

Bastard, he was a berk and his stupid girlfriend was in my fan club.

_Hahaha how shitty_

"Hey, hey no need to rise voices Carson" I said menacingly "Just shut your _moaning _for a bit please, unless you want to awaken the entire school"

I turned my back on them and just when I was about to disappear from their view I heard Carson whisper angrily to his girlfriend: "Stop drooling over him Betty!

_Hahaha take that moron! No one barks to Sirius Black._

"Where were you? Where is your girlfriend?" the fat lady attacked me when she saw me

"You're in a mistake my dear lady. I have no girlfriend, those..._noises_ were made by a couple of friends round the corner, but no need to worry, I have just silenced them for your comfort"

She eyed me suspiciously, and I understood her point.

"It was very hot in my room...so I went for some fresh tea" I showed her my glass innocently

"Yeah, yeah, sure I believe you, especially because outside it's probably snowing! Now give me the password and let me have some sleep" she said tiredly

"Tentaculla" I offered her smiling

She swung open

"Thank you Miss, Goodnight"

"Night Black"

The common room was silent and the only light was the one of the dying fire. Going to bed was not a good idea, I wasn't sleepy and the common room seemed so fresh and comfy.

I sat on the sofa wishing I could see Warwick, when a soft noise caught my attention.

Someone was sitting in the armchair next to the fire, someone who apparently had been reading and then fallen asleep letting its book fall with a soft tud on the carpet.

_How funny, someone reading at 2:30 am _

The person stood up with a groan and stretched. But wait a minute! It was... a girl... my girl!

A big grin appeared on my face.

_Lucky me!_

She leaned down to grab the book and then turned.

"Night babe" I greeted her softly

Her beautiful eyes grew wide, there was something in them _fright? Surprise? _I couldn't tell.

"Is this a nightmare?" she asked in a strange tone

"A very good one I suppose"

She ran a hand through her face sleepily "What are you doing here Black?" she whispered

"I couldn't sleep; I had a...bad dream" I said putting my glass on the table and approaching her slowly

She was avoiding my eyes. I didn't care if she complained I wanted to hug her, to touch her, half an hour earlier I had been suffering for her and I needed her.

So I reached for her waist and hugged her tightly, feeling her body tense beneath my arms.

_She's tense, but she's not pushing me away..._

I buried my face in her neck, breathing her soft and sweet scent. That scent that drives me crazy when I sit behind her in class. I couldn't believe how close we were.

"What...what are you doing Black?" she asked softly

"Feeling you" I said in her neck, I was happier than any other day "I need you Nathalie, I really do" I told her tightening my arms around her "I had a terrible nightmare, I dreamt you were killed, it was...I don't want to talk about it...but I wanted to see you, just to know you were fine"

"You dreamt I was killed?" she asked me surprised

I nodded

"Well...I'm fine"

"I know"

"Well...mmm thanks for caring for me, but I need to go to my dormitory"

"No"

"Let go Black"

"No"

"Black don't be ridiculous"

Ridiculous? How can she be so cold with me? I was telling her I needed her! She was going nowhere!

I pushed her to the sofa and she yelled in surprise.

"Black what's wrong with you!"

"Shh.." I silenced her as I crashed my body against hers "Everyone's sleeping baby, don't disturb"

"You're asphyxiating me" she complained

"Then asphyxiate me with your kisses"

"shut up Black"

"My name is Sirius" I said in her ear

"Shut up Sirius"

"Mmm my name sounds sexy from your lips" I said as I kissed her lightly in the neck. She jumped. "Shut me up with your kisses"

"Black you're a nightmare"

"Call me by my name and maybe I'll let you go earlier, but just maybe"

"Black..." she was pleading now, pleading? She hated me that much?

"Why do I disgust you so much? I though I was attractive"

She laughed

"I don't see the fun in this"

"Neither do I, you're a conceited moron"

"So I'm not attractive to you"

Nathalie sighed "You want the truth?"

"I always expect the truth from you"

"Yes, you're God damn attractive, now can I leave?"

I felt relieved

"No, if you think I'm attractive then enjoy this, hug me too, feel me, touch me, do everything you want, I'm completely yours"

She blushed furiously, it was adorable.

"Black I answered your damn question, now leave me alone!"

"No" I said smiling "and... my name is Sirius"

She sighed "what do you want me to do?"

"I have already told you" I whispered nipping her earlobe

She froze beneath me

"Why are you shirtless? I mean we are in winter, this place is cool"

"I was hot, but don't change the subject"

"That sounds bad" she laughed

"You and only you can take that phrase as you wish"

"Your skin is hot...I think is fever"

"See what you provoke"

She blushed again

"I was joking haha"

"Let go of me now"

"No" I whispered stubbornly

Suddenly one of her hands was on my chest, and it was going slowly up my neck. I gasped. She had never touched me liked that, I closed my eyes and she rested her hand on the curve of my neck.

"You're skin is really hot, are you feeling alright?"

"Right now I'm feeling great"

"Shut up, I'm talking about the fever"

"This fever is because of you"

"Sirius!"

"Wow, that's an improvement…now say that you love me"

"Let go of me now!"

"No, no I'm sorry, I'm fine, I'm telling ya" I told her quickly, afraid that she would start complaining again "Just stay with me forever"

She laughed

"Black you're soooo corny"

"I thought you girls liked corny stuff" I said pushing her closer "I'm not a romantic guy, just with you"

She rolled her eyes and I kissed her cheek softly

"See? I'm such a corny poof when I'm with you! You drive me mad Warwick"

And there it was something in her eyes, something that sparkled she looked happy and flattered.

"Thank you for caring for me" she said leaning agonizingly closer to my face "Have a good sleep"

And she pecked me on the cheek too.

It was quick but great at the same time. I have no idea how she released herself from my arms, but she took her book and looked at me smiling

"And just so you feel better... you look gorgeous" she told me smirking "And as I'm thirsty and you have abandoned this...I'll help myself" she said drinking my tea "Night _Sirius_"

And Nathalie disappeared in the stairs. Leaving me feeling like she had said...so much better.

**Please leave me a review! they make my day :D**

**Kisses**

**Maythereza**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again :) I hope you haven't forgotten about this story! I'll be updating soon these days! **

* * *

**Nathalie's POV**

_What had just happened?_

I opened the door and entered silently, but my feet stepped with some unknown object that sent me flying to Lily's bed in an obstreperous way.

I tried to land somewhere I wouldn't hit her but I failed. Fortunately The empty glass of tea was still in my hand.

Lily groaned

"_Im dead"_ I thought as I tried to stand up and run for my life. _"Maybe if I pretend that I was walking asleep and that I had no idea that I was throwing myself to her bed, she'll understand" _

But Lily just rolled over and continued sleeping.

Perfect! No need to run for my life or make stupid excuses and explanations; now time to sleep...if I could.

* * *

**20 minutes later...**

I was trying to sleep! I really was! But... Merlin! What was happening? I couldn't stop thinking about all that crazy stuff Black had said to me, I was becoming insane! He had been so close, and I was freezing, and his body was warm and soft and...and...shirtless. He had been so sweet, telling me that he was worried about me. What had he dreamed? I wondered...

Nathalie for Heaven's sake! Stop thinking about him! He attacked you while you were reading (well, actually I had fallen asleep when I opened the book...) and he had said stupid things that he obviously don't think about you!

This was terrible, I couldn't sleep and I had betrayed my hate! I had kissed him! willingly and sweetly and that was not all, I had told him that he was gorgeous, inflating his ego in a massive way, he would start thinking that I had become one of this stupid fans and that I would start drooling over him like an idiot. Noooooo!

I wanted to cry, and as I swirled into sleep and closed my eyes, I heard his voice in my head: "Just stay with me forever"

* * *

"You look good mate"

"Great, now you're starting to like me too, I told you years ago that we can only be friends Prongs"

James made a face

"What I was trying to say is that you look happier than yesterday you moroon"

Sirius smiled and raised an eyebrow

"Do I?"

"Pfff...why am I saying this? Anyway, I love you and I don't want to be your friend...I'm lying, where's our class?"

"I don't know, I never check the schedule, just follow you or moony"

"Fantastic...I think we have..."

James looked around

"A problem?" Sirius ofered

"Yes" he said in a bored tone "But I'm looking for a nerd, those that know everyone's schedule just to say that they know it all, there must be one somewhere near, they're like spiders, one in every corner"

"Do they really exist? Man! I if I had known that before, I could have saved from several punishments for arriving late. I always follow you and never pay attention to those damn schedules"

"Pads that's really stupid, it's just a piece of paper that you can carry in your pocket" James said frustratingly as he walked looking in all directions

"Even so, you couldn't carry that little piece of paper today..."

"Well I'm not perfect! I'm a prefect, but not perfect! You should be helping, but no, you're just babbling nonsense" he replied angrily " I don't know where it is, I woke and looked for it, but it was not in my desk, nor in my pockets or bag"

"Where's moony?"

"He's all depressed, wonder why... he woke earlier and I couldn't find him"

"mmmm"

"You know something don't you?" James asked him narrowing his eyes

"Maybe...but... WAIT! I know where we must be!" Sirius's face went pale and his eyes unfocused

"ha?"

"Sleeping! We have no class today!"

James grabbed Siriu's shoulders frowning

"Explain yourself"

Sirius started to laugh

"Prongs! Today is that stupid tacher's meeting,!they told us weeks ago! That's why moony wasn't in his bedroom, he must had remebered that and went to the library, he wouldnt leave us!"

James clapped a hand to his face

"And that is why there are no nerds in the corners! And no people walking, and no classes full of people! It's fucking 9:00 am! Everyone is sleeping! Fuck! I should be sleeping too! Man! This is so damn wrong!"

"We woke early for nothing!"

"Hell! We need somewhere to hide our bags! If someone sees us with bags and all, they'll know that we never remembered and we will just look like assholes!"

"Sure, but where?"

"No idea"

"What about that secret passway to hogsmade? It's near, and they´ll never know how to open it"

"Yeah, you're right, let`s go"

They hurried to the hall that'll take them to the secret passway and when they're bags were safe and completely hidden, they walked silently back to gryffindor tower and smiling to each other.

"ha! back as champions" Sirius said crossing his arms behind his head "No one will know"

"Everyone will think that we woke early cause we are so damn responsible"

"You know what this means prongs?"

"Yes! We'll use this perfect time to have a quidditch practice! I'll grab the whole team!"

"what? No! I meant that we could sleep till 2:00 pm or that we could go pranking!" Sirius said outraged

"I said quidditch practice!"

And James started to run, full of happines and new energies, leaving a disappointed Sirius Black shuffling along the hall.

* * *

**Hey! leave me a review please, I have missed you all :) I'll update soon I'm getting inspiration **

**Love **

**MayThereza**


End file.
